piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing
THIS MINI GAME is currently NOT part of Pirates Online Live Servers. It is only in Test Severs. Fishing is a mini game where the pirate can test their angling skills and hook fish for gold and maybe even find loot. Various species can be encountered, with varying degrees of difficulty to catch, on up to Legendary Fish. All it takes a rod, reel, a few lures and some patience. Fishing Masters On the main islands, there are fishing masters who will help you get started, sell you bait and equipment and even get you a fishing boat. To interact, just walk right up to them and press Shift. They are easy to spot. They have the Fish icon above their heads. *Old Greg - Port Royal *Ray Fishlander - Tortuga *Sven Hooksilver - Padres Del Fuego When you approach them, press Shift to get the Fishing Master menu. Choose from: *'Catalog '- Buy more lures for your rod (Common and legendary lure) *'Update Fishing Rod' - Improve your equipment *'Launch Fishing Boat' - Take out the Fishing Dinghy to head for deeper water, it does cost 1,000g to use. *'Legendary Fish Story '- Hear tales about the Legendary fish, and where they might be hiding. How to Fish Fishing requires first to find a location to fish from. You can either fish right off the docks or take out the Fishing Dinghy. This will entail a cost of 1,000g but the potential rewards are MUCH higher. Select a lure from your Tackle Box. You can buy lures from the Fishing Master. The type of fish you want may require a special bait. Left-click to start the power bar to build, then click again to cast out your line. The longer you wait, the farther the bait will go. It may take a little practice to learn the proper distance. The view will change to underwater. You will be able to guide your bait to some extent. Once the bait is place, you can move the mouse in a circle to Reel your line inward. If you totally missed your target, hit the Space Bar to quick reel in your line. When a fish bites on your bait, Left-click to hook him. Then, move the mouse in a circle to Reel them in! If a fish is fighting too hard or your line's health level is Red - STOP REELING. If your line's health goes too far, the bait will break off and your fish will get away. Should the line break, you will lose your lure and have to recast. Once the fish has been caught, if it is the first time that type has been caught - it is added to your collection. This is simliar to the Treasure inventory. Fishing Boats To find the truly Legendary fish, you will have to go for deep, deep waters. And that takes a boat. You can launch your fishing boat from any of the fishing docks. To launch the fishing boat, approach the Fishing Master and take the Launch Boat 'option. Using the boat's helm wheel, move your ship to position it. Once in position, you are ready to cast. At this point, it is pretty much the same task as fishing from the docks. Game Note Fishing Boats can be hit by enemy ship fire! So, be careful where you set up at. Fishing Skills You will obtain new fishing skills to help you catch fish more effectively. Types of Fish Legendary Fish On rare occasions, a fisherman may encounter a special fish of Legendary proportions or beauty. These are also the hardest fish to catch. Reeling in these beasties will definitely help make you a legendary fisherman, but its always best to release them back into the wilds of the deep. *'Glittering Girl *'Speedy Lou' *'Fog Bell' *'Mossy Moses' *'Fire Dragon' Fishing Tips *Each fish type has a unique personality - how they react to lures and how they struggle once you hook 'em *Different fish types give different rep - some "easy" fish give pretty good rep - this may be adjusted *All Fishing ships are sloops *Fishing ships can be damaged by NPC ships (crossfire). Ship repair is same as regular. *Basic members can only get to Fishing Level 7 (Journeyman Rod at Lvl 5) *The Sand Tiger Shark usually gives the most gold besides the legendary fish. *The Mega Mouth fish gives the most rep out of the regular fish ( 300 rep ) Category:Game Play